Passion
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Des rencontres. Une rencontre. De la Passion. Du sexe. Un meurtre. Une histoire. Je suis pas doué pour les résumé, mais ces mots disent tout. Univers sans magie. Couples H/H principalement.


Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira et qu'elle aboutira jusqu'à la fin.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Rating : **M voir MA

**Warning :** Je préviens, il y aura pas mal de scènes détaillés ou non de sexe entre hommes, entre autre.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Je répond aux questions et je ferais des RAR.

Merci à **Hogwart's Power** pour la correction.

Bon, ben je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

**3 Octobre 1952, Gare de Londres**

En ce mois d'octobre, le temps était recouvert de nuages, et pourtant cela n'annonçait guère de l'orage dans les heures à venir, juste du mauvais temps et peut-être de la pluie.

A la gare Saint-Pancras de Londres, une centaine de personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants confondus parcouraient le quai en direction du train King Cross qui les mènera à leur destination.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le train King Cross envoyait la fumée pour prévenir son départ. Il sortit de la station, laissant derrière lui le bruit sourd caractéristique à ce genre de transport. La prochaine station d'arrêt était pour Godric's Hollow une petite ville de pas plus 1000 habitants au nord de l'Angleterre.

**L**es passagers du train étaient tous installés confortablement dans des compartiments dignes de leur statut, de la classe basse à la classe aisée. Parmi l'un de ces compartiments, un jeune homme âgé de pas plus de vingt cinq ans y était installé. Il était d'une grande beauté. Un homme magnifique pour ainsi dire. Il était blond, mais pas ce blond qu'on voyait à chaque coin de rue, non, un blond platine, presque blanc. Il avait un visage fin et délicat, doté d'un petit nez légèrement retroussé, de pommettes hautes et de lèvres aussi belles qu'un bouton de fleur. Il était assis droit, les jambes croisées. Il était ainsi vêtu avec classe comme l'exigeait son statut d'aristocrate anglais.

**L****'** une des ses mains, tenait un livre quelconque où ses beaux yeux bleu/gris glissaient à travers les différentes lignes. De son autre main, un verre de whisky s'y tenait. Pendant cette petite lecture pour passer le temps, rien ne valait de goûter un petit verre de whisky venu tout droit de Paris en France.

Plongeait en pleine lecture, il ne fit d'abord pas attention à la porte de son compartiment qui s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à un jeune homme brun aux beaux yeux verts émeraude. Il était tout aussi beau que le blond installé sur l'une des banquettes du compartiment.

D'ailleurs celui-ci daigna enfin levé son regard de son ouvrage pour le poser sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son espace, osant ainsi le déranger dans sa lecture. Mais au lieu de jeter un regard mauvais, c'est un regard appréciateur qui se posa sur le nouveau venu. C'était indéniablement un très bel homme qui se tenait devant lui. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, le mira de son regard émeraude, avant de laisser place à sourire tout à fait charmeur.

- « Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

- Non, point du tout.

- Étant donné qu'il y a de la place ici, vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'occupe la banquette de libre.

- Bien évidemment que non. Vous le pouvez. Installez-vous.

- Merci. Très aimable à vous. Harry Potter, enchanté.

- Oh, enchanté Monsieur Potter, Draco Malfoy**.**

- Un prénom pas courant

- Exacte. Ma mère déborde d'imagination. Vous allez donc à Godric's Hollow j'imagine.

- C'est exacte. Je rend visite. Et vous ?

- Je suis invité chez une connaissance.

- Je vois. Nous risquons de nous croiser.

- Sûrement, qui sait. C'est une petite ville alors il y a de forte chance qu'on se revoit. » Dit Draco de façon charmeuse.

Harry sourit suffisamment au jeune homme face à lui. La voix charmeuse de celui-ci l'avait fait frissonné comme tant d'autres auparavant. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Au si loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours préféré la gente masculine à celle féminine. Il préférait étreindre un corps fort et viril avec cette odeur typique aux hommes qui le rendait fou de désir. Et d'ailleurs ce jeune homme, le susnommé Draco le laissait point indifférent. Il dégageait une grande beauté qui ne le laissa pas de marbre. Et l'odeur qu'il rejetait était tout à fait délicieuse selon lui. Sans même faire attention au jeune homme face à lui, il laissa glisser un regard gourmand le long du corps qu'il devina fin, mais légèrement musclé.

Draco n'ayant pas raté une miette du regard appréciateur du brun posait sur lui, sentit une sensation de bien-être le prendre. Il connaissait ce regard, le regard des hommes. Il avait toujours fait cet effet là chez les hommes autant que chez les femmes. Mais il avait une préférence pour les hommes. Il aimait savourer les regards de ceux-ci. Chaud et gourmand. Il aimait jouer de sa beauté auprès d'eux pour les attirer dans ses filets. Et là, à cet instant même, il désirait ce jeune homme brun plus que beau et tout à fait à son goût.

Il décroisa ses jambes et les dégourdis quelque peu sous le regard désireux de Harry. Il n'avait point penser qu'il pouvait désirer un homme autant alors qu'il ne le connaissait que peu voir pas du tout. Mais ce même désir, il pouvait le retrouver dans le regard du brun. Et ce désir qu'il le prit à la gorge ne pouvait se défaire et il ne demandait qu'à être satisfait. Et au vue du regard que lui lança Harry, il ressentait la même chose que lui.

- « Je vous trouve particulièrement beau. » Lui dit-il.

- « Moi de même.

- Vous me flattez

- Je pourrais en dire autant

- Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'asseye près de vous

- Faites-y »

Le blond se déplaça doucement vers Harry et s'assit tout près de lui. Il le détailla plus encore faisant naviguer son regard sur le corps de l'homme à ses côtés.

- « Ce que vous voyez, vous plaît-il

- Certainement, et pas qu'un peu si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Hum, alors vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on passe le temps à apprendre à nous connaître plus intimement.

- Aucun »

Tout suite après, le blond se jeta avec ferveur sur les lèvres légèrement pulpeuses du brun qui répondit fougueusement au baiser. Harry laissa glisser l'une de ses mains le long du corps du blond collé à lui pour la poser ensuite sur sa cuisse. Il la remonta le long de celle-ci et la déposa délicatement sur la bosse qui se formait sous le plaisir de Draco qui gémit à ce contact électrisant à travers le baiser. Soudainement, Harry fit basculer le blond sous lui qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

**0000ooooo000ooo0000ooo**

Dans un autre compartiment, deux jeunes gens discutaient tranquillement de chose divers. Ronald Weasley était un homme très influant dans le monde du commerce. Il avait réussi à monter les échelons petit à petit et pourtant il n'était parti de rien. Il avait réussi à se faire un nom dans la haute société anglaise malgré son statut social, classe moyenne. Sa famille était fière de lui et ne pouvait que le pousser à réaliser ses rêves de grandeur.

Le jeune homme était en compagnie de son amie Hermione Granger, une brillante avocate. Ceux-ci étaient conviés au château de Lord Black qui donnait une réception ce jour-ci ainsi que de nombreux cocktails durant la semaine de leur invitation.

De plus, ils étaient accompagnés de leur amis respectif qui était aussi invité, étant le filleul du Lord Black. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était un parti, selon l'argument qui leur avait donné, se dégourdir les jambes. Depuis il n'était plus revenu à leur compartiment. Ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas plus que cela, mais tout de même.

**0000ooooo000ooo0000ooo**

D'ailleurs, leur ami du nom d'Harry Potter se trouvait dans un compartiment en charmante compagnie. Ils étaient dans une étreinte bien plus que fusionnelle. Le blond chevauchait le brun, montant et descendant passionnément et brutalement sur la hampe dressée du brun qui le pénétrait avec force.

Draco avait les mains qui enserraient fortement les épaules du brun et Harry avait ses mains accrochées sur ses hanches fines, l'aidant ainsi dans sa manœuvre. Draco avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les joues rouges de plaisir, et la hampe dressée, droite et suintante.

Harry avait les yeux fermés par le plaisir qui le submergeait. Il en avait eu des amants mais pas d'aussi bons que lui. C'était délicieux et il aimait cela. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une vision de pure débauche et des plus érotique. Le blond était magnifique. Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa somptueuse bouche étaient indécents et le faisait vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

Draco se déhancha frénétiquement faisait fi du regard posé sur lui. Ses gémissements et miaulements emplissaient la petite pièce. Et c'est dans un dernier coup de rein bien placé qu'ils jouirent mutuellement. Draco se laissa retomber sur le brun, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- « C'était...merveilleusement bon. » Conclut-il entre deux souffle.

- « Hum. » Approuva Harry.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient rhabillés proprement et se jaugeaient du regard. Ils ne regrettaient pas le petit moment de débauche, au contraire, ils ne diraient pas non pour une deuxième étreinte, voir plus.

Il ne restait pas plus de dix minutes avant que le train n'arrive à la station de Godric's Hollow. Sachant cela, Harry se leva et fit un baise main à Draco.

- « Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

- De même, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Harry sortit du compartiment ajustant le col de sa veste et partit vers son propre compartiment rejoindre ses deux amis jusque là laissés. Un sourire plus que satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il était satisfait de sa rencontre. Il savait qu'au fond de lui il allait revoir cette merveille. Il en avait juste hâte. De plus ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était entré dans ce compartiment. Son côté malin était ressorti et il n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas approcher ce bel apollon qui l'avait attiré sur le quai de la gare à Londres.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait lui rendre une petite visite pour faire plus ample connaissance, voir plus s'il y avait. Et il y avait eu et il en était point déçu. Mais foi d'Harry Potter il allait revoir ce jeune homme et le ré-avoir entre ses bras, c'était juste une question de temps.

**0000ooooo000ooo0000ooo**

Une voiture se gara devant le château du Lord Black qui accueillait au fur et mesure ses convives dans sa demeure, à l'entrée.

Draco Malfoy sortit de la voiture après qu'un voiturier daigna enfin à lui ouvrir la portière. Celui-ci prit les bagages et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'entrée. Le Lord Black, bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années pas plus, engagea un sourire à la vue du fils de sa cousine venir près de lui.

- « Ah, Draco je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes de sitôt, mais je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi de même, Sirius. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas refuser ton invitation.

- Cela va de soi.

Il fit entrée le blond à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Draco tomba dans un large hall majestueux, au ton tout à fait accordable et chaleureux. Le Lord appela l'un de ses majordomes.

- « Oui, my Lord.

- Montre lui sa chambre dans l'aile des invités.

- Oui, my Lord.

- Va Draco, nous nous revoyons ce soir à la réception de bienvenue.

- Tout à fait.

Il ne demanda pas son reste et suivit le majordome à travers les dédales du château.

Une fois arrivé à sa chambre imposée, il congédia le majordome qui s'en alla après s'être incliné. Il pénétra dans sa somptueuse chambre et se hâta de défaire ses biens. Une fois cela fait, il s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit de fortune et ferma ses paupières. Des images de sa rencontre avec ce Harry Potter dans le train défilèrent dans sa tête le faisant sourire. Les images de leur ébats se présentèrent et cela l'émoustilla plus qu'autre chose.

Il se leva et décida de prendre un bon bain pour se remettre d'aplomb. Se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau, il prit bien soin de retirer chaque vêtement qui recouvraient sa peau. Ceux-ci tombèrent au sol, découvrant ainsi un corps blanc comme beige et finement musclé, se mouvant jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il entra dans la pièce, le battant de la porte à sa suite, coupant ainsi la vison d'un corps plus que sensuel.

**0000ooooo000ooo0000ooo**

Harry Potter entra dans la demeure de son parrain en compagnie de ses deux amis. Ils furent accueilli chaleureusement par le parrain. Harry était content de se retrouver près de son parrain après une séparation de plus de quatre ans, étant parti faire ses études à Paris en France.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait énormément de monde. Son parrain avait invité tout le gratin de la haute société. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa près d'un groupe de jeunes demoiselles qui gloussèrent à son passage. « Ah là là, les femmes alors » pensa t-il. Il se dit qui allait sûrement bien s'amuser ici.

Non, tout compte fait, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu plus tôt. Et puis s'il aurait refuser, son cher parrain ce serait fait une joie de lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait et mieux valait ne pas lui dire non.

TBC

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite. Je ne sais pas quand, mais bientôt j'espère.

Les review sont les bienvenue.


End file.
